


Rosso’s Plan

by Sal_k



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: BL, Demonio Strada - Freeform, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, M/M, Team K - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k
Summary: It’s written in the view of Rosso
Relationships: Rosso Granato/Roseo Diamante, Rosso/Roseo
Kudos: 1





	Rosso’s Plan

**Author's Note:**

> It’s written in the view of Rosso

I’ve been together with Roseo for quite a long time.  
And yes, we’re happy together.  
His parents didn’t have any problems with it, neither does my mother, she supports us.  
But my father doesn’t know anything about it, yet.

I know it was time to tell my father, but how?  
Since he’s very busy I only see him at dinner and at evenings.   
My father almost shows never emotions towards me, he’s always so cold.  
No wonder I’m usually like that too.  
The only ones showing me some love in this world are my mother and Roseo.

My mom told me that I should finally come out to my father that evening at dinner.  
So I took some time to think through what or how I am going to tell my father.

So I went down to sit at the table as soon as my dad sat there, looking all exhausted from work.

-“Dad, I have to tell you something.”  
My father looked at me with an cold look as my mom puts our food on our plates.  
-“I... I am gay..”

He hit the table with his fork: “How could you dare to be such a disappointment to this family?!”

I was speechless...  
My mom held my hand as a sign to stay calm.

-“But dad! I love Roseo and he loves me!”  
+”No! I don’t accept it! You’re my only son, my only child. How could you dare to disappoint me like this?”  
-“I will never stop loving him!”  
+”You will! Tomorrow I’ll invite my friend and his family over to dinner. They have a beautiful daughter about your age.”  
-“No way dad! You can’t force me to love a girl!”

Then there was silence for a while at the table.  
I was so angry I wanted to cry.  
After dinner I helped my mom a bit with the dishes then I went back to my room and called my lover.  
I told him everything, even about dinner the next day.  
Roseo told me to stay calm and everything will be fine.  
Nothing cold tear us apart.  
Our love is too strong.

Then  
Before I went sleeping  
I suddenly had an perfect idea! 

Time passed quickly the next day, I had to wear neat clothes and put on my best perfume.  
I opened the door as the guests arrived.  
The girl was dressed in an black, medium length dress.   
Blonde hair and emerald green eyes.   
Okay, she’s a beauty and seems nice, but I’m gay, I don’t care about how she looks. I could never love her.

As I needed to do it, I kissed her hand for respect, and I welcomed them into our house.   
I actually know her already.   
We used to play together when we were little kids.  
I haven’t seen her for so long. She looks like a different person now.

+”Rosso, how are you? You’ve grown so much.”  
-“Hey Francesca, I’m doing alright, and you?”  
She smiled: “Same here!”

My mom told us to sit at the table for dinner.  
Today’s dinner was mashed potatoes with salad and sausages with liquid cheese filling.  
And the sausages were just perfect for my idea I got last night!

As soon as my dad gave us the sign that we could start eating, I did nothing wrong at first.  
Then as I pricked my fork into the sausage on my plate, I started to lick it like I do with   
Uhm.. ya know.. with Roseo’s ahem..   
The guests slowly started to notice that and all eyes were on my, I especially watched my father who looked at me like he’s going to kill me.  
I didn’t stop  
I did more  
I’ve put the half of the big sausage into my mouth then out again starting to lick the tip.  
Francesca looked a little bit disgusted at me, but I don’t care.  
I’ve put more pressure in the middle of the sausage so the filling would splash out on my face.  
And as it did, I started to lick my lips and then the tip of the sausage again.

That’s it, my father couldn’t see anymore. He asked me politely to come with him to talk.  
I stood up and walked with my dad to the next room.  
+”What do you think you’re doing?!”  
All I did was staying calm: “I’m sorry, I’m gay. I can’t eat a sausage normally...”  
My dad didn’t know how to respond after I said that. But only from his look I knew what he wanted to tell me.   
My father gave me a sign to go back and eat normally.  
I thought what I did was enough, so I just ate like everyone else.

After the guests left, my dad told me that I wasn’t allowed to meet Roseo for one whole week.  
I knew I messed up, but I also knew everything would be fine.

Before I went to bed I called Roseo and told him everything.  
Roseo laughed out loud: “You really dared to do THAT?!”, he laughed himself to tears.  
His laughter is so cute... I want him to be happy like this forever...  
+”Rossooooooo! You know I have a better sausage here right? Haha!”  
-“Yes I know baby... but I’m not allowed to see you for one week...”  
+”mmmmmmmmm that’s so unfair! My sausage really wants you now..”  
-“I know I know... mine wants you too...what should we do?”  
+”Oh! What about we both go masturbate together through our phones?”  
-“Wh-What?”  
+”Yes baby you heard me right!”

I laid on my bed and told him I’m ready.  
I could hear Roseo undressing himself.  
I slowly started to take off my pants first.   
Then my shirt.  
I could hear Roseo’s breathing getting heavier, turning into cute moans. Damn I love it when he moans, that’s my absolute weakness!

I grabbed my penis then started masturbating.  
It felt so good, but of course it would be better if Roseo would do it.

Roseo’s moaning turned louder as mine did, he whispered into my ear: “I l-love you baby..”  
As I heard it my body started to shiver, that made me release a little scream of pleasure: “I love you too my baby”  
Our hands went faster and our screams became louder. Hearing his voice like this makes me so wild, I wish he would be right next to me now so badly!  
+”B-Baby..! I Th-think I’m-I’m gonna-“  
I quickly grabbed a tissue as I started to cum.  
Roseo’s cute screams made me scream too.

We were breathing exhausted for about 1 minute before we said something to each other: “I love you my baby.”  
+”I love you too Rosso-boo.”

As soon as I noticed that Roseo could fall asleep any moment I told him to hang up and go to sleep. I whispered him a good night and we hang up.

The next morning I woke up from a dream about Roseo, the dream was so beautiful... he was living with me.  
I hope I was seeing our future.

I went down for breakfast, since it was Sunday, my father was free and was having breakfast with us.  
Mom looked at me: “Yesterday I talked with you father about it and tried to convince him.”  
My mother looked at my father.  
My father held my hand, I was surprised, he never held my hand like this.  
+”Son... I thought about this, and I have no right to make you force to love a girl.  
If you love a boy, then you do it...”  
I smiled warmly: “Thanks dad.”  
I stood up to go hug my father.

+”You’re allowed to see Roseo again.”  
I jumped of happiness, ate my breakfast fast then I got ready to surprise Roseo at his house.   
I bought him his favorite flowers, pink roses.  
As I knocked on his door I heard footsteps coming closer.  
It was my lover who opened the door with an surprised face.  
He jumped into my arms for a hug that let me almost drop the flowers.  
With him in my arms I walked to his room and let us fall on his bed.  
I kissed him deeply, that kiss would last for about 2 minutes.

+”I missed you so much!”  
-“I missed you too my angel”  
I kissed his neck. He smells so good... I would rather die than not smelling his beautiful scent ever again...

From now on we knew everything would be alright forever...  
No one and nothing could make us stop from loving each other.

We’d fight for our love no matter what!


End file.
